


Distance of a friend

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Max calls Lofty when he hears from Robyn that Lofty got married.





	Distance of a friend

Lofty was at home waiting for Dom to finish work. He glanced down at his mobile screen when he felt his phone vibrate and smiled when he saw the caller  
"Hey mate" He said cheerfully  
"You got married!? You didn't tell me! " Max exclaimed "Zoe is glaring at you as well"  
"It was rather last minute, so only Robyn from ED came" Lofty defended  
"So no fireworks? Fights? Fires on boats?" Max said "Ouch! Hey I'm just being interested"  
"Nope, well we may have prosponed the first one.... Hi Zoe"  
" No way! Why? "Max asked interestedly  
" I wasn't too sure if we were rushing things, and I worried I'd pressurised him into something he wasn't ready for, and the stag night... Well it could have been better "  
"You should have waited till I was home, then I could have thrown you an amazing stag party. You didn't sleep with a stripper or something did you?"  
"What? No! They had a couples quiz..."  
"Right and you didn't score that highly?" Max said knowingly  
"Neither of us did" Lofty answered  
"Those quiz's mean very little and are generally fun. But you sorted it?"  
"Yeah Robyn helped a little... We have the rest of our lives to get to know each others pasts." Lofty said   
You know the important stuff right? Like he'll look out for you, you trust him, you know his family, you know important events in his past?" Max questioned  
"It was knowing about his first pet or who'd slept with the most people"  
"Who won the last one?" Max asked  
"Max..."  
"Tell me it was.. No actually don't tell me. Does it really matter what the name of your first pet was, or whose had the most sexual partners?"   
"It did at the time, but now it seems pointless. We don't live in the past."  
"Exactly" Max said  
"Oh and I fell asleep on the bus home, MIA groom which freaked Dom out"  
"That's you all over, that's brilliant though" Max said  
"I had to walk back miles, no phone or wallet"  
"So you were drunk?"  
"I'm not a big drinker anymore, I can't hold the crazy amounts I used to be able to hold"  
"True." Max agreed "Robyn said you married at the hospital. Please tell me you didn't get married in scrubs?" Max said desperately  
"No, we had matching jackets" Lofty defended "Scrubs wouldn't have been so bad, in the end it didn't matter, it was just a lovely moment"  
"True, as long as they weren't drenched in blood and guts" Max said "Or worse still vomit, I don't miss that part of the job"  
"Nice image" Lofty said with a chuckle  
"I didn't know you two were so serious, I mean in ED I thought you might have had a thing for Dylan.." Max trailed off "So did Zoe.... And Rita and Robyn at one point"  
"WHAT? Seriously?" Lofty said  
"Well, I don't know, it was like hatred turned to love kind of thing... I quickly realised it wasn't of course, I mean, well it's Dylan..." Max said "Ouch, Zoe this is domestic abuse"  
"Dylan needed someone else in his corner" Lofty said "He needed a friend"   
"Chill mate, I know" Max assured him  
"Besides with Dom, it's really different. Everything is different. In a good way" Lofty finished  
"Different how?" Queried Max  
"We've had lots of ups and downs, and when we first met, he wouldn't stop complaining about me..." Lofty said  
"Sounds like Dylan, but go on..."  
"Then, I can't pinpoint when it all changed. Maybe it was after he tried to kiss me... It threw me... I didn't see it coming"  
"Seems like a pattern" Max commented  
"Then, when he went out with someone who was, well wasn't right for him..." Lofty didn't need to continue, Max got the vibe  
"Because he wasn't you?" Max said  
"I don't know, it's complecated, then we had lots of stops and starts... And then I don't know, I realised he's who I wanted to be with." Lofty said "And I... I can see a future with him"  
"Was he the guy you slept with at the wedding?"  
"Yeah" Lofty answered  
"I'm glad it worked out. He'd better treat you right though, there was no excuse to treat you how he did, and with the fact you changed wards because of it... " "He had his reasons, and to be honest he was right" Lofty answered   
"Maybe but he still hurt you" Max said "It's water under the bridge" Lofty said "If you say so...Oh hang on Zoe wants to speak to you.."  
"Hey Lofty, congratulations. You'll have to introduce him to us. Have you spoken to Dylan at all?" Zoe queried  
"A little, but not really in much depth" Lofty admitted  
"Next time you're at the hospital, can you just ask him to call me. I think he's ignoring my calls again" Zoe then added "and I'm worried"  
"Yeah, I will." Lofty reassured her  
"Well I'll pass you back to Max, keep in touch" Zoe said  
"OK hey mate, I've got a favour to ask you..." Max said  
"OK..."  
"The chocolate out here, well isn't great. Can you please send me some Cadburys including curly wurlys and Fredos, Fudge and such please?" Max said in a pleading tone  
"Sure, no problem" Lofty said with a laugh "Send me your address though  
"You're a good mate" Max said "Oh I need to give Robyn a call"  
"How are you and Zoe doing?" Lofty asked interestedly  
"We're good thanks, she's it, she's my end game, I guess like your Dom really"  
"That's sweet" Lofty said "I'm glad it worked out, you two were so right together"  
"Yeah, oh and can you check on Robyn for me? I mean she sounds OK on the phone, but I do worry about her" Max said quickly "Especially after Glen"  
"Sure, no problem" Lofty reassured him  
"Thanks mate, anyway I need to go..." Max said  
"Sure, it was great to talk to. Don't leave it so long next time" Lofty answered as he heard the key in the door  
"Works both ways mate!" Max answered  
"Good point" Lofty agreed "Hey Dom"   
"He's there? Zoe he's back! Can you pass us over so we can congratulate him?" Max asked  
"Speaker?" Lofty questioned  
"If you must" Max said  
He put the phone on speaker  
"Hi Lofty's husband, Dom" Max said "I'm Max, one of Lofty's best mates, former housemate and former band member. I've never met you but let me tell you something, Listen he's an all round great guy. I might be in the States but my sister Robyn is more than capable of dealing with you if you do something to hurt him... Be quiet Zoe, I'm threatening one of my best mates husband... but you must be pretty special for out Lofters to fall in love with, so take good care of him, OK? 'cause he' ll sure as hell take care of you too"  
" Uh yeah sure" Dom answered intregued "He's my beautiful husband, of course I'll look after him"  
"Good, OK I'm going to go, bye Mate, bye Dom" Max said as Lofty said goodbye and Max hung up  
"Well that was... Interesting" Dom said  
"Don't mind him" Lofty said  
"No. It was nice to hear, minus the threat but hey..." Dom said  
"I wouldn't worry about Max..." Lofty said with a smile "Housemate, colleagues, a band member... I was even his best man at his and Zoe's wedding, and learnt his full name. You laughed at mine, at least mine made sense, even Max doesn't know why his Mum gave it him." Lofty said thoughtfully  
"He... he really had my back, you know? He liked to play around, joke but, well, he was there when I needed him" Lofty said  
"He was a porter and he married a doctor?" Dom said remembering the story Lofty had told him.  
"Yeah, Dr. Hanna. I think she loves the fact that he could be boyish, like he'd buy her curly wurlys, and little things...and I think he liked that she, she was young at heart, but mature enough to help him grow up a bit and take things more seriously. He was always buying her little treats like chocolate bars and saved up to buy her an expensive birthday present" Lofty said with a smile  
"Sounds perfect. I will heed his words. He seems to be somewhat of an expert at small gestures"  
"Good and he's right you shouldn't be worried about him, I would be more worried about Robyn's reaction than his" Lofty said seriously  
"You met Zosia, be afraid, be afraid" Dom said "Robyn doesn't seem the sort"  
"Oh you've never pissed her off...she has it down to a fine art"  
"I will keep that in mind" Dom said with a smile  
"The girls we work with, sure know how to hold their own don't they?"  
"Best part of the job, though I wouldn't upset any of the women off we work with" Lofty said with a grimace  
"Me either" Dom agreed with a knowing smile.

ThE eNd


End file.
